Magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and spectroscopy at high magnetic field (greater than or equal to 3.0 Tesla) is one of the fastest growing areas in biomedical imaging. Recent developments in high-field MR provide unprecedented research opportunities in molecular imaging, metabolic mapping, functional imaging, cellular imaging, and other exciting areas. Recognizing the need to stimulate and enhance discussions on the technical developments and new applications of high-field MR, two Study Groups (High-Field Systems and Applications Study Group, and MR Engineering Study Group) of the International Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine (ISMRM) have decided to organize jointly a workshop on "Advances in High-Field Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy". This Workshop will be held in Berkeley, California in October, 2006. The objectives of the Workshop are: (1) to review recent engineering and physics advances in high-field MR; (2) to discuss the emerging applications of high- field MR, as well as the future directions; (3) to provide a forum to foster interdisciplinary collaborations; and (4) to educate the up-coming basic and clinical scientists and promote their participation in high- field MR research. This R13 grant application is directed towards achieving the last objective of the Workshop. In the proposed project, an educational stipend program will be created to provide support for twenty (20) trainees to attend the Workshop. The trainees will include students, postdoctoral fellows, and residents who are working in the area of high-field magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), molecular imaging, or other related areas. Special effort will be made to support women, racial/ethnic minorities, persons with disabilities, and other groups who are underrepresented in science, engineering, or medicine. Successful completion of the proposed project will provide an opportunity for the up-coming basic and clinical scientists to be exposed to the latest development in high-field MRI and MRS, and allow them to take on the technical challenges of high- field MR and explore its ever-expanding applications. [unreadable] [unreadable]